


That One Kyosaya Face Sitting Fic

by Quettzal



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, I wrote this for my friend who hates face sitting, Only somewhat serious, Porn, kyoko is best gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettzal/pseuds/Quettzal
Summary: Kyoko didn’t need to think long or hard to offer a solution to aid her girlfriend’s malaise. “Wanna sit on my face?,” she asked with a sly grin.





	That One Kyosaya Face Sitting Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin uhhhh here's a poorly constructed sex fic I wrote at 2 am

“Baaaabe,” Sayaka groaned from where she was faceplanted into the carpet, “I’m depressed and need love.” 

Her and Kyoko had been together long enough at this point that they could skip the formalities, hints, and insinuations, and jump straight to the honesty. It had been a good arrangement for the two; after all Sayaka had always had trouble with talking openly about her feelings. The blunt nature of their relationship made it that much easier. 

Kyoko didn’t need to think long or hard to offer a solution to aid her girlfriend’s malaise. “Wanna sit on my face?,” she asked with a sly grin, glancing up from her handheld game where she sat on the other side of the room. 

Her girlfriend didn’t move from her pathetic position as she considered the proposal, and moments later croaked out a little “mhm”. She still did not move yet until her red haired mate was gently tugging at her arm to coax her off the floor and into bed. She slowly stumbled her way up, slinking her arms around Kyoko and groaning further, as the other led her to their shared bed. 

Kyoko laid down first, head on the pillow as she helped lead Sayaka onto the bed to straddle her waist. Though Sayaka was feeling subpar, she always appreciated the effort her girlfriend put in to try and elevate her mood in these moments. She leaned in to share some soft kisses with Kyoko, neither being overly aggressive or as feisty as they usually get, but passionate nonetheless. She quickly started getting in the mood. Hands worked their way to her sides, softly caressing up and down, gradually slipping under cloth and working their way towards soft breasts. Thumbing lightly over a nipple, Kyoko grinned as Sayaka let out a breathy sigh. Pressing more firmly, she continued to rub in a teasing circle, willing to have some fun but knowing better than to tease too hard when Sayaka was in need of reassurance. 

Before long her top was off and Kyoko was tonguing her nipple firmly yet lovingly, before pulling the textured skin into her mouth, sucking lightly. Though Sayaka did enjoy the action, the two were both aware that she did not have the most sensitive buds in the world; at least not compared to Kyoko. Though foreplay is considered crucial, they rarely fixated for long on her breasts before moving to the main event. Kyoko looked up from her area of focus to make eye contact with Sayaka, and judging by the desperation and _want_ in her eyes, figured she was ready. Releasing the nipple with a quiet ‘pop’, she smiled as Sayaka moved to remove her pants and underwear. Once fully naked, she began to climb higher towards Kyoko’s head. 

It was a bit of an odd position, Sayaka a bit off balance with her knees squishing into a pillow and holding herself high enough off kyoko to try not to squish her. They had no backboard to speak of, and as such, Sayaka ended up leaning with her arms against the wall to help with the balance issue. Kyoko snaked her arms up around her girlfriend’s thighs to help secure her in place before asking “Ready?” and receiving an affirmative nod that they were good to go. 

Sayaka lowered down slightly, enough so Kyoko’s tongue could run along her slit, and let out a quiet moan as she did so, immediately warming up to the sensation. Thighs slid just a tad farther apart as she pressed down a bit more firmly, hoping to get even more contact from that beloved tongue. The wet appendage pressed firmly against her entrance, before slowly sliding up to the clit in a wide stroke, earning a much more enthusiastic noise from Sayaka. Though the wide strokes were a much appreciated easing-in to the direct contact, Kyoko was never known for her patience. Before long her tongue was flicking wildly over Sayaka’s slightly swollen clitoris. It was a cute little thing, just slightly peeking out from her hood and just begging for attention. Kyoko was happy to give. 

That surely did the trick to get a strong reaction from Sayaka, and before long she was whimpering and grinding down on Kyoko in earnest. Though Kyoko knew no greater pleasure than that of pleasuring her girlfriend, she couldn’t help but wince at the slightly painful tug on her hair from Sayaka’s thighs as they clenched around her skull with her movements. She could take the squeezing of the thighs though; perhaps a benefit of being a magical girl. 

Though Sayaka was in a state of bliss from the pleasure she was currently receiving, she could feel her own enthusiastic desire beginning to backfire. She yearned for the warm and wet press of the tongue on her highly sensitive clit, yet the pose was beginning to create an ache in her abdomen. This was a bit more of a workout than she anticipated. Kyoko could sense it too; she knew the obvious signs that her lover was beginning to tire, but didn’t want to let her get away without an orgasm, lest a change in position lead to Sayaka’s desire fading. She promptly doubled her efforts, pulling the velvety labia into her mouth with a soft suck, before letting them go to dig right back in. Sayaka let out a loud gasp and moved a hand down to fist it’s way around Kyoko’s red mane. The tongue pressed hard into her clitoris before grasping that too, as Kyoko began to lightly suck, being careful not to knick it on her teeth. There was no doubt that this was a surefire way to get Sayaka to cum and before long she was on the brink, wantonly pressing down despite the ache in her abdomen and now thighs, going a little off coarse and spreading arousal all over Kyoko’s cheeks and chin. 

The orgasm caught up to her with but a moment of warning before striking like lightning and coursing through Sayaka’s body. Her legs tightened and clenched up around kyoko and she pressed down hard, while leaning over to cradle Kyoko’s head in her arms as she ground into her rhythmically. It went on for a good half-minute, Kyoko easing her through it with gentle kitten licks to the clit. She wanted to prolong Sayaka’s pleasure without overstimulating. 

When all was said and done, Sayaka released Kyoko from her death grip, and stumbled off of her with a definite lack of grace. She was sore as all hell, but satisfied from the orgasm, and moved to wrap an arm around her girlfriend. She panted lightly for a moment before asking, “Would you like a turn?”, to which Kyoko declined. 

“Nah, this is you-time. If there’s anything else you’d like, we’re doing that,” Kyoko really was aroused but she was more inclined to make Sayaka happy, and wanted to make sure her mood had improved before requesting any touch. “If you’d like, we could uh, talk about it? Like if you’re still depressed.”

Sayaka thought for a moment. She still did feel a bit down, but in less of the soul-crushing manner she had been earlier. Right now, the most enticing thing she could think of was curling up with the girl that for some reason was so determined to make her happy, and simply rest. “I am, but…I think I’ll be ok now. I feel a lot better.” And Sayaka gave her a genuine smile, before leaning in to peck her on the nose. “Thank you,” she whispered as she was held, the two slowly drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway the moral of the story is that face sitting isn't as fun or hot as it looks in porn


End file.
